


Ride 'em

by TabisMouse



Series: The Second Time [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Frotting, Glitter, M/M, bang bang bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really he shouldn't. He knows better. They both know better but there is glitter, there is music and alcohol but most of all, there is Jiyong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'em

The club flashes in hues of blue and red, light catching and glancing along Jiyong’s shimmering skin. Seunghyun takes a moment to appreciate it, platonically, as he sips his drink. Jiyong’s body rocks in time to the beat, hips gyrating. Seunghyun’s eyes dart away.

It’s hot, he feels waves emanating from his skin. Removing the jacket is not an option. Maybe the hat? he thinks before settling on the gloves. He strips them off, flexing his fingers in relief, stuffing them in his back pocket.

Suddenly Jiyong is there, in front of him, dancing.

“Caught you looking,” he teases.

“‘Course I was looking,” Seunghyun replies, keeping his voice light and playful. Jiyong presses against Seunghyun at the bar. “You’ve been drinking,” Seunghyun shouts. Jiyong arches an eyebrow and snakes his arms around Seunghyun’s neck.

“Maybe,” he says, fingers playing at the brim of Seunghyun’s cowboy hat. “Maybe, cowboy,” he says again and flicks the hat up. It skews awkwardly across Seunghyun’s forehead.

“You like?” Seunghyun asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Jiyong throws his head back and laughs before leaning back into Seunghyun. Their eyes lock for a brief moment and Seunghyun’s breath dies in his chest. For a second Jiyong’s eyes are too serious before they crinkle again in mirth. He yanks off the hat and plops it precariously on his head.

“I should ride you like a cowboy,” Jiyong says with a grin as he pulls away, fingers trailing down Seunghyun’s chest.   He tips the hat at Seunghyun and dances back into the crowd.

Seunghyun smirks. He’s buzzed but not drunk. Not drunk enough to go back down that path.

No.

He sips his drink again and leans against the bar to watch Jiyong dance, glitter sparkling along his long neck, dusting the curve of his jaw. He hides the hitch in his breath in another sip. No, he is going to stay sober and appreciate the view, appreciate what he has and not think about wanting more.

\---

It’s later in the night. Much later. He should have been in bed an hour ago later. But there are still drinks, and people, and Jiyong. Jiyong who has been pressed against him on the dance floor for far too long.

He’s most assuredly not drunk. Not drunk at all, he reminds himself as he brings a hand up to Jiyong’s hip. To steady the other man. Jiyong is drunk. Very drunk. Best to keep a steadying hand on him just in case. He groans as Jiyong grinds back onto him again. The red leather hugging the curve of Jiyongs ass catches against his own leather pants, sticking before slipping up, up, up.

The club is too hot, and he stopped hearing hours ago. He keeps his hand on Jiyong and tosses back the last of his drink. Then Seungri is there, again, replacing his drink, again.

Jiyong’s sweat drenched head falls back onto Seunghyun’s chest, leaving a trail of glitter on black cotton as his head rocks side to side. The cowboy hat is long gone.

He stares down at Jiyong’s lips.

“Hyung,” he says. Or mouths. Seunghyun can’t tell anymore.

Jiyong grinds back again. He needs to stop. Seunghyun can’t take anymore. He needs to make Jiyong stop. He’s the sober one. His mind is chattering at him inanely, sober, sober, sober.

“I’m sober,” he shouts, “not drunk.”

Jiyong’s head nods and then his face scrunches up. Seunghyun is grinding up into him, pressing his cock against Jiyong’s ass. How long has that been happening? His brain tries to think.

He remembers these sensations, dimly. The feel of Jiyong’s slender frame, the press of lean muscles and silken skin. But it is different. His body is different. Jiyong’s head rolls to Seunghyun’s shoulder and his adam’s apple bobs. Seunghyun dips his head to trail his tongue through sweat and glitter. His hand is stroking skin, sliding up along waist and under a drenched shirt.

Jiyong needs to stop grinding on him.

He slams back the last of his drink and before Seungri can provide another he hooks fingers into Jiyong’s belt. He needs to stop Jiyong’s grinding. This shouldn’t be happening. They are good now. Sex will mess everything up. He’s the sober one, the responsible one, he chants to himself as the club sways around them.

He pushes them out the back door into the alley, dark and humid in the Hong Kong summer. Maybe it isn’t as loud here. He can’t quite tell.

He pushes Jiyong face forward into the bricks of a wall across the alley, pressed in between stacks of crates throwing shadows over his slight form. Shards of light dance and stab his eyes. Damn the glitter.

He grabs for Jiyong’s pants and they slip loosely down his hips, exposing the pale round curves of his ass. He sways as he looks up, trying to find Jiyong’s hands. One, the left, is sprawled on the wall, bracing. He can’t find the other. The pants slide down further and the world spins as Seunghyun’s eyes trace Jiyong’s ass.

He’s missed that ass. He props himself up on the wall one-handed, fingers precariously close to Jiyong’s. He presses his chest flush against Jiyong’s slender back. He leans down and bites at a delicate ear, his other hand fumbling at his fly. He feels Jiyong moan, the sound reverberates through him.

He growls and bites again and he’s free. He pushes Jiyong’s pants down to thighs and slides himself between pert cheeks. The head of his cock peaks with each thrust to glide against the small of Jiyong’s back. He splays his free hand along Jiyong’s stomach, fingers curving into slick skin.

Jiyong is trembling, body pulsing in time to the rhythm of his other hand. Seunghyun realizes thats where it must have been. Jiyong is stroking himself, ass rocking back against Seunghyun’s cock. He entwines his fingers with Jiyong’s and thrusts quick and hard, his cock sliding against Jiyong’s sweat and his own precum. The words to BaeBae echo in his mind with every snap of his hips.

He realizes he can hear again, hear his name in a half strangled chant in Jiyong’s raw, ruined whine.  He snaps forward harder. He feels the muscles of Jiyong’s torso flex, feels Jiyong’s body still, his ass clench around Seunghyun’s length. He comes, biting down on Jiyong’s shoulder to muffle his moan.

He’s laughing, he realizes. And so is Jiyong. Jiyong’s head turns towards his and their foreheads bump. They dissolve into giggles. Jiyong puckers his lips and kisses Seunghyun’s.

“Don’t remember this tomorrow,” he says through a laugh.

“Mmmm,” Seunghyun replies, turning their pecks into a deep kiss of tongues, teeth and heart. “Ok,” he whispers. He pulls back.

He shucks off his jacket and drapes it over Jiyong’s slender shoulders. “Your shirt is a wreck,” he says and they double over laughing as they both do up their flies. They stumble into each other several times, kissing with each collision.

Finally they stand, straightening their faces. Seunghyun hooks an arm over Jiyong’s shoulder and Jiyong slides an arm around his waist. They stumble out of the alley.

“Let’s find a cab,” he says as Jiyong laughs again.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame xiaorongda and TOPcorn to whom this is lovingly, affectionatly and unashamedly dedicated. Glitter!Jiyong is a blessing to this fandom, tbh.  
> Thanks to Aeryn-unnie for the beta. X-posted on AFF and Tumblr.


End file.
